Claro & Oscuro
by harpohe1989
Summary: Situado en la temporada Dark Swan; Emma acaba de ser absorbida por la oscuridad, se ha sacrificado por Regina, confesando minutos antes un secreto, que cambiara aquello de lo que siempre Regina estuvo segura...
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, esta ambientado en el final de la cuarta temporada, cuando Emma se transforma en Dark Swan.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, es un poco mas oscuro que el que tengo publicado y será un poco mas lenta la relación SQ, así q les pido paciencia**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **I El comienzo de todo…**

¿Existen acaso los finales felices para todos?

Era fue una de las pregunta que me repetía una y otra con cada paso que di hacia el altar para ser desposada por el Rey Leopoldo, con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de Daniel, y el terror al no saber que deparaba mi futuro

El tiempo pasó y los caminos de la vida me llevaron a buscar venganza contra todos que habían hecho que no tuviera un final feliz, desde mi propia sangre, hasta aquella niña que había traicionado mi secreto.

Sé que cuando comencé con mis ansias de venganza contra Nieves y su séquito de seguidores comprendí con el transcurso del tiempo que existían tres tipos de personas en aquel universo, los afortunados que tenían la suerte de encontrar su final feliz en diferentes circunstancias, otros con menos suerte y encontraban algo similar a la felicidad... Y luego estábamos aquellos que se les había vetado ese derecho, aquellos que debían de hacer de herramienta para que el resto pudiera ser feliz bajo las reglas del destino.

Cuando comprendí mi lugar en la historia me negué a pensar que las cosas fueran así, no quería ser una herramienta, rabiosa por estar en el último grupo de persona, tome la decisión de lanzar la maldición, esa que me trajo a otro mundo, una que me transformó en alcaldesa de un pueblo llamado Storybook.

Los años que viví con aquel puesto de poder me dio mucho tiempo para meditar, me di cuenta que el ser feliz no era algo a lo que se debía de forzar, y que la felicidad estaba en pequeñas cosas.

Así que asumida que el amor no era para mí, y que no necesitaba de él, decidí que era tan poderosa que buscaría mi propia felicidad... Henry

Él fue mi final feliz de aquellos años, alguien con quien pude compartir todo mi afecto y amor, mi hijo se transformó en la razón de mi ser durante 10 años... pero el destino tomó revancha, no permitió que fuera feliz mucho tiempo y trajo a Emma Swan a mi vida, enfundada a unos Jeans ajustado y una horrible chaqueta vieja.

Recuerdo la punzada en mi vientre el día que la conocí, entendí que ella era la imagen a la venganza del destino por querer ser feliz y que ella había llegado a arrebatármela... y así fue

Luché contra ella, contra una personalidad que no me respetaba ni atemorizada, una persona que tenía el encanto suficiente para haber sabido como envolver a mi hijo y a casa habitante de esté pueblo... Y perdí

Perdí cuando rompió la maldición, perdí cuando Henry la escogió a ella pese a mis promesas de cambiar por él y perdí aún más cuando tuve que dejar mi orgullo herido de lado para verme luchando a su lado por nuestro hijo... porque eso logró, hizo que logrará aceptarla en mi vida, ignorara que era hija de Nieves y la juzgará por su propio carácter, logró que perdonará sus errores, sus metidas de pata cuando jugaba a ser la salvadora. Aprendí a conocerla, incluso llamarla amiga aun cuando destrozó una vez más mi felicidad con la llegada de Marian y logre ver en su mirada sus esfuerzos de encajar en un mundo que no era suyo.

Habíamos logrado un lazo extraño, a pesar de que yo estaba con Robín y ella con el _manco_ , sentía de alguna manera que parte de mi felicidad estaba en ella, como amiga, como la otra madre de Henry.

El tiempo a su lado me había confirmado que su deseo por ser mejor y que no estaba en sus deseos jugar a ser un valiente caballero, ella solo quería ser _Emma_

Pero a pesar de sus deseos, la rubia boba se había colocado entre la magia del oscuro y yo… cuando había abierto los brazos asumida a recibir a esa vieja amiga, ella se colocó entre nosotras y dejo que la envolvieran en la oscuridad, me alejo con un golpe de magia y me vi atrapada en los brazos de Robín observando como una simple espectadora el que debía de ser mi lugar

-¡No lo hagas idiota!

Tire una vez más de mi cuerpo retenido por los brazos de Robín, se habían enredado en mi cintura cuando vieron mi intención de sacar a Emma de las sombras que la envolvía en aquel momento impidiendo que volviera a tomar el lugar que me correspondía

\- !Emma resiste!

Gire a ver a Nieves llorando entre los brazos de encantador, la expresión de terror de ambos y las lágrimas que recorrían sus rostros, quizás sin comprender como esto estaba sucediendo y buscando al mismo tiempo la forma de no perder la esperanza que la oscuridad no les arrebatara su hija una vez más.

Volví a tirar de los brazo que me aprisionaba para detener esta locura, no tenía tanta esperanza como Nieves en esta noche, podía ver como la maldad y el poder del oscuro iba entrando al cuerpo de la sheriff.

\- Emma, encontraremos una manera de salvarte, sólo resiste _love_

Gruñí a las palabras del manco, le pedía resistir a su novia, sin embargo no hacía ni el menor esfuerzo en caminar hacia ella y sacrificarse... ¿por qué sólo era yo quien buscaba arrancarla de los hilos de oscuridad?

Y cuando sus ojos dieron con los míos fue que entendí, era yo quien debía de salvarla, esta vez era mi turno de ayudarla a salir de la oscuridad. No aparte de la vista de todo el proceso que la acechaba lentamente, aprecie cada uno de sus rasgos, sus ojos asustados que no se despegaban de los mios, como hacia oídos sordos a cada grito de sus padres y amante. Me dio aquella sonrisa asumida que tenía cada vez que se veía obligada a salvar a este pueblo una vez más, ella no quería ser un héroe, nunca lo había querido ser, yo lo sabía, lo sentía en el fondo de mi estómago... Sin embargo una vez más lo hacía.

-¡Hija!

El grito adolorido de la madre de Emma me hizo volver a tirar de mi cuerpo, a pesar de todo se lo debía a Marie, no podía solo ser testigo de cómo perdía a su hija una vez más

Emma había cedido al dolor de la maldición y sus rodillas se habían doblado hasta tocar el pavimento, era el primer paso que demostraba que la guerra estaba siendo ganada por el oscuro

-Suéltame Robín

-No – gruño tras de mi - ella se sacrificó por ti, debemos honrar su decisión

-¿Decisión? - le grite furiosa saliendo finalmente de su agarre con un golpe de magia molesta - Swan es una idiota con complejo de héroe

-Regina...

\- Esa maldad me buscaba a mí, yo soy el ser más malvado de este maldito lugar- voltee a verla y di un paso nerviosa hacia ella susurrando - y tu rubia impertinente una vez más te cruzas en mi camino para salvarme

Me arrodille para poder a su altura y acompañarla en este proceso, sabía que ya nada más podía hacer

-Emma...

La vi sonreír levantando su vista a mi llamado

-Hola alcaldesa...

-¿Por qué?

-Te prometí un día que te daría tu final feliz Regina

-Pero no de está manera Emma - susurre en tristeza y levantando mi mano para poder tocarla - no es justo

La vi sonreír cansada y acercar su rostro a mi mano, sentí su calor y la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Era el mismo gesto que tenía Henry de niño cuando buscaba mi consuelo en las noches de tormenta

-Un día me dijiste que la gente malvada no tenía derecho a los finales felices - dio una mirada hacia sus padres antes de apoyar una de sus manos en el piso y gemir de dolor en silencio alejando su rostro de mi

\- Emma...

-Sin embargo creo que precisamente fui traída al mundo para que fueras feliz

Levanto la mirada con los ojos brillantes y apretando los dientes volvió a tomar aire

-No puedo imaginar mejor madre para Henry que tu - confesó de forma ahogada al ver como aquellos hilos negros buscaban entrar en su cuerpo y alma - y hoy solo te pido que lo ames aún más cuando me marche, no lo dejes entrar en el odio

-No te vas a marchar Swan, te lo prohibió - acerque aún más mi cuerpo a la barrera y sin importarme el dolor que sentí cuando toque aquel círculo de oscuridad que se cerraba cada vez más, me aferre a las solapas de su horrible chaqueta roja y busque tirar de su cuerpo hacia mí - tú al igual que yo, mereces tener un final feliz

Voltee a ver al inútil de Hook de forma molesta que seguía sin hacer nada por quien decía ser el amor de su vida, sólo giraba su vista entre Emma y David, quizás buscando la respuesta a lo que debía de hacer bajo la aprobación de encantador

\- Regina...

Regrese a verla, su rostro estaba cada vez más blanco y un pequeño hilo de sangre broto de su nariz. La fuerza y el dolor de la magia sobre mi cuerpo me obligó a soltarla, sin embargo me acerque a ella tanto como podía e ignore el dolor de mis rodillas en el asfalto

-Escúchame Swan - le pedí desesperada - cuando esto acabe y encontremos la solución, me asegurare que tú tengas también tu final feliz. Incluso seré la madrina de bodas del manco y tú, pero por favor… te lo suplico… no te rindas

\- Regina...

-¡No! - grite molesta al verla cada vez más débil con cada respiro - soy la reina malvada, la mejor bruja que ha existido, yo jamás le he rogado a nadie... pero mírame Emma, hoy lo estoy haciendo con tal que no te rindas

\- Escúchame por favor - extendió su mano y tomó la mía a través de la cúpula de magia cada vez más densa - yo ya tengo mi final feliz...

Mire al manco idiota que finalmente había decidido caminar hacia nosotras

-Regina… - le voltee a ver al sentirla llamarme – necesito que me escuches, necesito que me prometas que serás feliz, que no dejaras a Henry solo y aunque los odies, te pido que también cuides a mis padres

-Te estas rindiendo Emma - ignore el nudo en mi garganta, sabía que sus peticiones eran de despedidas, pero no podía ser soberbia y negarme

Miro a su alrededor para mostrarme lo obvio, la oscuridad a su alrededor era cada vez más densa, el ruido que emitía en su búsqueda de entrar en Emma era cada vez más ensordecedor

-Prométemelo Regina

Asentí a su ruego cansado y me quede con ella. Frente a frente, estuve con ella, fueron largos minutos en donde fui viendo como su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida, el azul de sus ojos se iba perdiendo hasta formar un negro profundo

-Regina… estoy cerca

-Lo se Emma –tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás al verme empujada cada vez más por la magia – Aquí estoy contigo

-Si llego a aparecer escamosa y verde, júrame que me detendrás, no importa la forma

-No me pidas que te jure eso – sabia hacia donde apuntaba y no sería yo quien lo llevase a cabo – buscare la forma de traerte de vuelta, te debo un final feliz

\- Regina... - le voltee a ver una vez más ante su llamado – mi final feliz está viéndome en este momento por primera vez, está acompañándome mientras me marcho para que no sea tan doloroso este momento… mi final feliz lo encontré una noche fría cuando traje a mi hijo a su hogar

\- Emma... - trague saliva nerviosa bajo su mirada que no se apartaba de mi - yo...

-Mi final se convirtió en una mujer libre, alguien que aprendió a perdonar y estar en paz

-¿Por qué nunca…?

\- Te amo Regina... y te pido perdón por ser una estúpida al sentir eso, eres mi amiga y debí de entender que yo no tenía derecho a sentir eso por ti... Y te pido una disculpas aún más grande por ser una idiota al no haber tenido la valentía de habértelo dicho tiempo atrás... así que se feliz, es todo lo que quiero

Y dejando caer una lágrima soltó mi mano para dejar que finalmente la magia la cubriera

 _ **Hasta aquí el comienzo de esta historia, espero que les gustase, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y tomates**_

 _ **Amor… se q no t gusta llevar el tiempo pero quedan pocos días… el tiempo vuela para poder mostrarte otros mundos bb… solo aguanta bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	2. Lo que vino despues

_**Hola! Aquí con el segundo chap de esta historia, agradezco los review que me llegaron, todos muy lindos**_

 _ **Esta historia será escrita desde la mirada de Regina, asi que será un proceso lento de aceptación de lo que ocurre**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **2.- Lo que vino después**

¿Puede doler el silencio?

Al parecer si puede, porque me dolía en el alma una vez que esté cayó en el centro de Storybook cuando la magia se llevó a Emma en un estallido

Cerré los ojos segundos después que me había vuelto a colocar de pie. Busque aislar el ruido de mí alrededor. Necesitaba ignorar los sollozos molestos de Nieves, las palabras de consuelo de David y los gruñidos y maldiciones inútiles de Hook... necesitaba tan solo unos instantes para procesar todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás, la caída de Gold, el como la esencia del oscuro me había elegido a mí, y lograr entender como todo eso había cambiado en sólo segundos cuando una vez más Emma se había interpuesto con tal de salvarme

"Se feliz, es todo lo que quiero"

El sonido de su voz antes de marcharse me volví a torturar... ¿porque nunca me lo dijo?

La daga del oscuro continuaba tendida con el nombre de "Emma Swan" escrita en ella, era lo único que nos quedaba, sólo esa daga nos daría la posibilidad de poder traerla de vuelta

-Hay que llamarla

Levante la vista al ver a Hook tomar la daga y gritar el nombre de su novia con fuerza al aire y rabia

-¿Crees que con gritar al aire la harás regresar?

-¡Emma Swan! - me ignoró el idiota y siguió llamándola

Rodé los ojos y fui hasta el para callarlo

-¿Acaso el beber ron mato las pocas neuronas que iban quedándote? - estire la mano para tomar la daga - no funciona con sólo gritar su nombre

-Entonces dígame su Majestad como hará para regresas a mi Emma

-¿Tu Emma?

-¡Es mi novia! - me grito tirando de mi muñeca - ella se sacrificó por ti y quiero que ahora me la traigas de vuelta

¿Qué demonios se creía este pirata de agua dulce?

-Baja ese tono Hook, -le ordene - te informo que yo no le pedí que sacrificara por mi

-Pero lo hizo - gruño quitándome la daga y empujándome con fuerza hasta hacerme caer - y ahora, ella no está conmigo

El golpe que recibí me dejo en el suelo estática, no es como si me hubiese dolido realmente, si no que los recuerdos de mi tiempo de matrimonio con Leopoldo me golpearon de frente. Me había jurado a mí misma jamás volver a dejar que un hombre me tocara sin mi consentimiento, a jamás demostrar debilidad ante aquellos que se sentían superiores por su fuerza física y nunca permitir que verme más débil ante mis enemigos, porque Hook en este momento lo era, se había transformado en objeto de mi ira en el instante que entendí que él no era el final feliz de Emma, me permití odiarlo por lo que me había hecho en el pasado, odiarlo por todas las actitudes que había visto contra Emma durante su relación y en especial al verlo mostrar ese rostro de posesividad con la salvadora… ella no era un objeto para llamar "mía" y definitivamente no iba a dejarlo con nada que le permitiera tener poder sobre ella, empezando por la daga

Ignore el gesto de Robín de quererme levantar, los hice por mis propios medios y con seguridad.

-Entrégame en este mismo instante la daga Hook – estire mi mano en un gesto controlando – debe de ser guardada en un lugar seguro

-Yo voy a guardarla

-¿Dónde lo harás? ¿En ese bote que llamas barco? – ataque caminando hacia el - entiende algo Hook, en mi pueblo no eres nada, no eres un pirata, no eres un policía, ni el villano de un cuento

-Regina…

Ignore el llamado de Nieves para que me detuviera y con un gesto de magia atraje la daga a mi poder. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y sentí su poder

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de resguardarla por un par de minutos Hook – había olvidado lo bien que se sentía destrozar a alguien con mis palabras – no eres más que una caricatura que no sabe qué hacer si no está corriendo detrás de Emma para que ella le dé un minuto de atención

-¡Maldita perra!

Admire con gusto como se lanzó contra mí en un ataque inútil e infantil, y el disfrute que vino a mi cuando con un potente golpe de magia lo mande a volar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se levantara y emitiera un quejido de dolor

Lance un suspiro de satisfacción y voltee a ver a Nieves y su marido

-La daga la resguardare yo – levante la mano para detener cualquier reclamo – Ni siquiera se molesten en ofrecerse a hacerlo ustedes. Hay que ser realistas, en este pueblo yo soy la única con el poder suficiente para protegerla y evitar que caiga en las manos incorrectas

-¿Y tus manos son las correctas? – Me increpo David - ¿tú que solo sabes dejar destrucción y muerte a su paso?

-Exacto pastor… porque soy la única en este pueblo con la valentía suficiente para ver lo que significa todo esto y Emma lo sabia

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Emma es el nuevo Oscuro – les explique lentamente para que lograran entender la dimensión de las cosas – eso significa que es poderosa, peligrosa y malvada

-Emma no…

-No te ciegues Nieves, la salvadora puede ser fuerte y no caer en la oscuridad total – cosa que realmente esperaba de forma inconsciente – pero si lo hace… seré yo quien la detenga

Gire sin dar tiempo a respuesta de los encantadores, necesitaba ver a Henry en este momento

¿Cómo debía de explicarle lo que había ocurrido? ¿Minimizaba los detalles? De seguro me pediría que la trajera de vuelta ¿era yo capaz de hacerlo?

Sobe mi cabeza cansada… ¿Cómo hacia Swan para provocarme migraña con cada cosa que hacia? Incluso sin estar presente había logrado que mi cabeza palpitara al punto de querer arrancármela

-Regina, espérame

Gire los ojos molesta, necesitaba de verdad unos minutos de silencio y así lograr ordenar mis pensamientos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Henry

-Ve a casa – sugirió tomando mi brazo para que me detuviera y lo mirara – yo iré por el

-Soy perfectamente capaz de ir por mi hijo Robín

Retome mi camino más molesta aun, necesitaba ir por Henry, decirle lo que había ocurrido, era yo quien debía de darle esa noticia, era yo quien debía de explicarle que su madre era ahora el oscuro, que se había sacrificado para salvarme una vez mas

-Solo te lo ofrecía para que pudieras descansar - replico Robín volviendo a caminar a mi lado – Ha sido una noche difícil y pensé que debías de descansar

-No necesitas pensar por mí – ataque molesta – como te habrás dado cuenta soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué atacaba a Robín? Sabía que sus argumentos no eran con doble intencion

-Sé que eres capaz de defenderte, pero soy tu pareja, mi deber es ayudarte y cuidarte

-¿Defenderme?

Di una mirada asesina y le encare directamente sin filtro. Ahora recordaba porque estaba tan molesta con el

-¿Me vas a defender como lo hiciste cuando vino la oscuridad por mí? – Pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que entendiera - ¿O me vas a defender como lo hiciste cuando Hook me ataco directamente?

Solo hubo silencio de su parte a mis preguntas, ambos sabíamos la respuesta, no había hecho nada, ni el más mínimo a amago de salvarme o ayudarme… no como Emma al menos

-Así que si esa es tu manera de ser un aporte en mi vida, mejor no me ayudes

Con esa frase le remate y volví a retomar mi camino hacia la tienda de Gold, la noche se hacía cada vez más larga y yo necesitaba descansar para dar respuesta a las mil preguntas que de seguro mi hijo me lanzaría

-¿Qué carajo fue lo que te dijo esa mujer para que estés así conmigo?

Volví a detener mi caminar una vez más. Al paso que iba llegaría a la madrugada a mi destino si Robín seguía interrumpiéndome

-¿Perdón?

-Que fue lo que te dijo Swan antes de desaparecer – volvió a preguntar tomando de mi brazo – algo te dijo, no me lo niegues Regina

-En primer lugar te voy a pedir que me sueltes en este instante si no quieres acompañar a tu amigo el pirata en el suelo

-Yo…

-En segundo lugar, lo que me dijera Swan quedara entre ella y yo – di un paso hacia el hasta lograr que me desviara la vista – no tengo por qué decírtelo

Lo que me confeso la rubia sería algo que definitivamente me guardaría, ya una vez que la encontrara la enfrentaría al respecto, mientras tanto mentiría las veces que fuera necesario y…

-… tuvieron algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que si tú y Swan tuvieron una relación en el pasado?

Parpadee sorprendida a su pregunta, no por el hecho que me involucraran con alguien, a ese tipo de insinuaciones estoy acostumbrada desde mis tiempos de reina, si no por el hecho que la involucrada fuera Emma Swan

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Robín?

-No, pero yo…

-Emma es solo la otra madre de mi hijo – reafirme el título que tenía en mi vida, no quería malos entendidos - a lo mucho una buena amiga hoy, pero yo no he tenido ningún tipo de relación con Emma

-Tú le gustas

Mantuve silencio a su afirmación. Era imposible que la sheriff se lo hubiese confesado a él, creo que con suerte han cruzado tres palabras, Emma nunca ha sido fan de Robín, y tras su confesión comienzo a entender el por que

-Ella te mira de forma diferente de como lo hace con Hook – volvió a hablar – incluso cuando esta de la mano con su novio te busca con la mirada donde sea que estén

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay Robín

Debía de calmar sus sospechas, quizás eran ciertas sus observaciones y yo nunca las note, pero si Emma nunca dijo nada es porque de seguro no quería que nadie lo supiera y no sería yo quien rompiera esa confianza

-No creas que soy estúpido Regina – le entro la valentía ante mi mentira – nosotros somos pareja, y por lo tanto exijo respeto y fidelidad entre nosotros

-No hay nada entre Emma y yo, no lo hubo en un pasado, no lo hay ahora – le aclare molesta conteniendo mi rabia - y te advierto Robín, tu vuelves a exigirme algo como si fueras mi dueño, y no dudare en arrancarte el corazón.

-Tú me amas, no serias capaz de hacer eso

-Lo hago, pero me amo a mi primero – y con esa respuesta retome mi camino

Llegue a la tienda de Gold en silencio, Robín no volvió a abrir la boca tras nuestra charla y sólo camino a mi lado con la cabeza gacha

Quizás fui demasiado dura con él, no había sido una noche fácil, entre la caída de Gold, el sacrificio de Emma y su posterior confesión había logrado llenar mi cuota de paciencia... es sólo que a veces me sentía sobrepasado con él, no sabía cómo actuar, si creer lo que decía o guiarme por mi instinto cuando veía sus acciones.

Tenía la sensación que tink se había equivocado al señalarlo como mi alma gemela, o quizás lo fue en aquel momento, cuando era una niña débil que necesitaba ser protegida de mi destino.

Hood no era perfecto, me quería y me tenía paciencia, pero a veces me preguntaba si eso era suficiente para estar con él o debía aspirar a más

-¡Mamá!

Sonreí al verlo correr hacia mí una vez que entre a la tienda, Gold y Belle aún descansaban en el sillón tras la noche agitada que habían tenido

-¿Que paso? - Pregunto ansioso una vez que lo abrace con fuerza - ¿qué pasó con la oscuridad que salió del abuelo?

-Henry...

-¿Dónde está mamá?

Trague saliva cuando lo vi mirar por sobre mi hombro buscando a Emma. Aunque me pesara Swan no era sólo su madre biológica, sino alguien que se había comprometido con nosotros desde que había llegado a nuestras vidas.

-Tenemos que hablar Henry

Asintió y lo lleve a tomar asiento para hablar con él con calma

-Henry, cuando la oscuridad salió de tu abuelo, comenzó a buscar un recipiente - le expliqué despacio - esta persona debía de tener cierto nivel de maldad y ser poderosa

-Entiendo...

-La oscuridad me eligió a mí

-Pero tú eres buena, has cambiado

-Pero eso no borra mi pasado ni mis poderes cariño - sonreí ante sus palabras, me llenaba el corazón ver cómo creía en mi

-Pero tu estas aquí...

Le mantuve la vista hasta que lo vi entender el porqué de la usencia de Emma

\- ¿Ella se sacrificó, cierto?

-Te juro que yo no se lo pedí Henry - le aclare enseguida - la oscuridad iba en mi dirección cuando ella se interpuso, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer más que acompañarla hasta su partida

\- Te creo mamá

Solté el aire acumulado al escucharlo, con que mi príncipe me creyera era todo lo que necesitaba

-¿Vas a traerla de vuelta?

-Henry...

-Es tu turno mamá, yo sé que tú eres la única capaz de hacerlo

-¿Mi turno?

\- ¡De salvarla! - explico entusiasta - ella te salvo de la oscuridad cuando vino a Storybook y ahora te toca a ti ser la salvadora

¿Cómo decirle que no a su inocencia? ¿A su manera sencilla de resolver el probarla? No tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacer que regresará, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Mañana iremos a la biblioteca para investigar mamá - toco mi hombro llamando mi atención -armaremos un plan, una nueva misión juntos

-Es lo mejor cariño, mañana podremos ver con una nueva perspectiva todo esto

-¡Así es!

Suspire al ver su entusiasmo, fue en busca de su abrigo y su bufanda. Se despidió de todos y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa

-Regina

Levante la mirada al ver a Gold me miraba desde el sillón aún convaleciente

-La noche siempre trae las respuestas que buscamos... ven a verme mañana para charlar

Asentí agradecida a su ofrecimiento, debía de ser inteligente, sin la ayuda de Gold, mis recursos sobre información del oscuro se reducían a cero

-Vamos a la mansión Regina

Gire los ojos a la orden de Robín que dio antes de acercarse a Henry y a mí para abrazarnos

-Lo siento Robín, pero mamá solo puede tele transportar a uno

-Nos vemos ahí cariño

Le di una sonrisa falsa a Robín ante la respuesta de mi hijo y nos desaparecí con dirección a nuestro hogar.

El aparecernos en mi mansión dejo en mi la seguridad que necesitaba para permitir bajar mis murallas y dejar entrar en mi pecho la sensaciones que se habían tratado de apoderar de mi desde que vi venir la oscuridad. El peso del miedo y la culpa crearon un nudo que me obligaron a tomar asiento en uno de mis sillones de mi salón

-Todo va a estar bien mamá

Di una bocanada profunda para calmarme y darle una sonrisa a mi hijo, era mi pequeño, no tenía por qué una vez más estar preocupado o cuidando a sus madres

-Sé que si cariño... sólo ha sido una noche agotadora

-Vamos a encontrar a mamá, ya verás que si - tomó asiento a mi lado y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi regazo como cuando era un niño aún.

-Ojalá tuviera el mismo nivel de esperanza que tu Henry - acomode mis manos sobre sus cabellos y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente - pero a veces las soluciones no están al alcance de todos

Deje el silencio que nos embargara en este momento de madre e hijo, por unos minutos y me permití cerrar los ojos

Tenía a mi hijo en mis brazos esta noche y eso era gracias a Emma… aquella mujer que había confesado amarme minutos antes de partir, una que sacrifico todo con tal de que yo fuera feliz. ¿Eso significaba que realmente me amaba y no era una locura de ella? ¿Fui tan ciega que yo nunca lo note o ella fue tan buena que nunca mostro señales? ¿Cuándo empezó a sentir cosas por mí?

Gruñí molesta a todas las preguntas que por minutos se formaban en mi cabeza por minutos

-Deja de pensar en mamá

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en ella?

-Mamá suele decir que gruñes de esa manera cuando esta ella involucrada en tus pensamientos

Sonreí ante la observación de Swan

-¿Emma hablaba mucho de mí? – pregunte curiosa

-No… ósea, siempre me preguntaba como estabas, que si Robín se portaba bien contigo, si todo estaba bien en la alcaldía – me explico sin abrir los ojos bajo los efectos de mis caricias en su cabello – siempre estaba preocupada que estuviéramos bien

Mantuve el silencio analizando lo que había dicho Henry, nunca pensé que Emma preguntaba o se preocupaba exclusivamente de mí

-¿Pero es lo normal, no? – continuo más dormido que despierto - somos su familia

-Tú lo eres Henry

-Siempre hablaba de los dos como su familia

Me tense a sus palabras, no era así como debían de ser las cosas con Swan…

-Vamos a dormir mi pequeño príncipe – di un beso sobre sus cabellos y con un gesto de mi mano lo traslade a su cama dormido profundamente. Había sido un día difícil para el

Camine hasta mi cuarto cansada, físicamente y mentalmente por todo lo que había pasado hoy. Aprecie inconscientemente que Robín no se hubiese aparecido en la mansión, no me sentía con fuerzas para discutir con él y luego compartir mi cama. Abrazada a mi almohada rogué tener un sueño tranquilo, lo necesitaba

 _Oficialmente no iba ser un sueño tranquilo… solté un suspiro cuando me vi en una sala totalmente oscura, levante los brazos para ver si podía tocar algo a mi alrededor que me diera alguna pista de donde me encontraba, sin embargo solo había aire y la oscuridad tan espesa que no podía ver mis manos extendidas. Di un paso temerosa hacia adelante y no encontré nada._

 _¿Qué clase de sueño era este? No recordaba haber pasado por algo así antes, menos sentirme consiente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y a sabiendas que esto solo ocurría en mi cabeza_

 _-Regina…_

 _Voltee en busca de quien pronunciaba mi nombre_

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _Gire los ojos al verme preguntar eso, todo lo que pasaba estaba en mi cabeza, por ende era producto de mi imaginación_

 _-Regina… ayúdame_

 _-¿Emma?_

 _-Regina… ayúdame_

 _-Sigue hablándome Emma_

 _Camine en la oscuridad en busca de la voz de Emma, sabía que era ella, no tenía dudas. Su voz irritante era algo que jamás podría borrar de mi cabeza_

 _-Regina… ayúdame_

 _-No puedo ayudarte si no me dices donde estas Swan_

 _Di pasos aún más apurados en varios sentidos de aquel lugar hasta que logre sentir algo bajo mis pies_

 _-¿Emma?_

 _-Regina… ayúdame_

 _Acerque mis manos a ciegas hasta lo que había en el piso y cuando se aferraron a mi muñeca sentí un dolor infernal_

 _-Regina… sálvame_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden en dejarme sus mensajes, todo es bien recibido**_

 _ **Amor! Dos años desde aquel intercambio de review… admito aquí públicamente que fui yo quien te pidió el fono… las indirectas nunca las captaste xD**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	3. La Busqueda

_**Hola! Se que debería de darme vergüenza haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me fui de vacaciones con mi pareja lejos de todo, incluido computadores y esas cosas**_

 _ **Pero ya estoy de regreso y con toda la energía para seguir escribiendo SQ**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este Chap y no duden en comentar**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **3.- La Búsqueda**

-¡Emma!

Grite cuando de golpe desperté, lleve mis manos a mi rostro con dolor, su grito aun resonaba en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrima de forma inconsciente y ahogue el sollozo que subía por mi garganta, oírla me había roto el corazón, el pedido agónico de la salvadora sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

Sentí movimiento a mi lado, el olor inconfundible de Robín lleno mis fosas de golpe, el calor que siempre desprendía se acercó a mí sin tocarme

-Estas herida

Descubrí mi rostro para verlo sentado a un costado de mi cama con su mano extendida hacia mi muñeca derecha. Observe con cuidado las marcas, eran claras huellas de la toma que había hecho Emma en mis sueños, sus dedos estaban marcados en mi piel, estaba segura que si me acercaba podría ver incluso sus huellas dactilares

-Esto no me gusta Regina

-No es a ti quien debe de gustarle

-Esa herida te la hiciste mientras dormías –gruño colocándose de pie apuntándome con el dedo de forma molesta – y estoy seguro que Swan es de alguna manera la culpable

-Swan no tiene nada que ver – mentí colocándome de pie, si iba a luchar contra Robín lo haría de frente y a su altura.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Esa mujer es toxica, siempre te hace daño, te involucra en sus problemas y terminas herida – grito furioso – ella ya está muerta, déjala ir de tu vida

-Ella no está muerta – camine hacia el baño, necesitaba sacar el sudor de aquella pesadilla e mi cuerpo – y te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir eso, en especial frente a Henry

-Y yo te prohíbo que la busques

-¿Quién te crees para prohibirme algo? – Voltee a verlo molesta, nadie me obligaría a nada, seguía siendo la reina.

-Soy tu novio – camino hacia mí y tomo mi muñeca herida para depositar un beso sobre ella – soy aquel que amas, solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Robin…

-¿Me amas?

-Sabes lo que siento por ti – susurre a su pregunta

-Entonces espero que me hagas caso

Le di una sonrisa antes de aceptar el pequeño toque de labios que me dio para luego marcharse. Espere escuchar que se alejaba antes de lanzar con todas mis fuerzas el adorno que tenía más cerca contra la puerta

¡¿Quién demonios se creía para manipularme de esa manera?!

Intentar obligarme a hacer algo tan solo por el hecho que éramos "pareja" y que yo tenia sentimientos por él. ¡Maldita sea, yo había inventado la manipulación al el amor verdadero!

Bufe molesta antes de caminar hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha caliente para despejarme con urgencia. Mire mi reflejo después de haberme retirado la ropa, las ojeras marcadas resaltaban en mi rostro, claro signo de que no había podido descansar, de seguro la conexión que tuve anoche dreno bastante de mi magia.

Momentos así era cuando deseaba largarme de este pueblo y olvidarme de la magia por un tiempo

-Ahora entiendo a Swan cuando lo único que quería era volver a New York con Henry – susurre ya bajo el agua cansada - ¿Dónde estás Emma?

Mi ducha no duro mucho, aunque quisiera pasar mas tiempo ahí y olvidarme del mundo, Henry no tardaría en llegar a mi cuarto preocupado por la falta de desayuno, ese niño era la copia viva del estómago de su madre

Hice un movimiento con la muñeca para reparar lo destrozado, conté hasta tres antes de sentir los pasos de Henry tras mi puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?

Me cubrí los brazos antes de dejarlo entrar, no necesitaba más problema antes de mi desayuno

-¿Todo bien? Te escuche discutir con Robín

-Todo está bien querido - conteste ya más calmada, su presencia siempre ayudaba – No hay anda de que preocuparse

Dio un paso y me rodeo con sus brazos, mi príncipe ya tenía mi altura… ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan alto?

-Soñé con mamá - me asuste al verlo tomar asiento sobre mi cama de forma seria – no recuerdo bien todo, pero sé que ella está bien mamá, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón – toco su pecho emocionado – solo debemos buscarla y traerla con nosotros

-Henry…

-¿Lo harás?

Y ahí estaba la manipulación una vez más, una de forma inconsciente, pero ahí estaba, con el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de mi hijo, su fe depositada en que yo traería a su madre y resolvería todo este problema, como si con un simple movimiento de manos, un abracadabra y todos con un final feliz. Ojala las cosas fueran así de fácil

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance Henry, pero no puedo prometerte que todo regresara a ser igual que antes, no se aun donde esta Swan y en qué condiciones

-Ella no puede ser el oscuro mamá, ella es la salvadora

-Tu madre es humana, la gente no puede ser definida con tan solo un título – le mire directamente – y es hora de que empieces a ver las cosas de una forma más amplia, más madura hijo

Lo abrace al verlo asentir a mis palabras, esta charla se me hacía necesaria, una manera quizás de prepararlo para lo que nos pudiésemos encontrar en un futuro con Emma.

El trascurso de mi día fue rápido, lo suficiente como para pestañear y verme frente a la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, sabía que él era mi mayor fuente de información en este momento, había estudiado al oscuro durante años en los libros de las diferentes bibliotecas que había tenido acceso en mi vida de reina, sin embargo Gold era el único "ex oscuro" existente

-Imagino que tu visita es por algo más que solo tomar té con mi persona Regina

Respire una vez que Belle volvió a llenar mi taza, las preguntas de rigor entre nosotros ya se habían hecho sin prisa, agradecía que al menos me habían dejado ir a mi ritmo

-Anoche soñé con Swan…

-¿La viste?

-No, solo había oscuridad en mis sueños, solo pude oírla llamarme – me estremecí al recordar sus llamados asustada

-¿Dijo algo?

-Ella… Emma me pidió que la salvara

Observe a Gold levantarse aun con dificultad, había vuelto a usar su bastón como algo más que una decoración de su estilo. Camino en silencio hasta el mostrador y desde ahí un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo en su interior me entrego. Sangre y por la sonrisa que Gold portaba en ese momento, podría apostar que era de Emma

-Te aseguro que tu querida salvadora no sufrió – señalo antes que abriera la boca – alguien del hospital me debía un favor…

-Prefiero no saber

-Es para ti – extendió el vial – para ayudarte en tu búsqueda de la Sheriff

-¿Un hechizo de localización? – gire lo ojos a su básica ayuda – su horrible chaqueta cumplirá la misma función sin necesidad de "eso"

-Ese hechizo solo funcionara si Emma esta en este mundo… digamos que la sangre ampliara la búsqueda a más alternativas paralelas

Entendí a donde apuntaba antes de tomar el vial, lo guarde en mi chaqueta con cuidado, realmente esperaba que no fuera necesario y Emma hubiese ido a dar a otro mundo, eso definitivamente haría difícil mi búsqueda

-¿Con que debo de prepárame Gold?

-El proceso de transformación para ser el oscuro es complicado Regina, algunos abrazan la oscuridad con facilidad, otros la toman poco a poco y algunos lucharon arduamente en no caer en la oscuridad – bebió de su café con calma tras su palabras – sin embargo hay algo que debes de entender, la oscuridad llega a sus corazones, sin importar cuanto tarde, la maldad es paciente y en el recipiente adecuado tiene todo el tiempo del mundo

-Quizás Emma…

Negó con la cabeza deteniendo mis palabras esperanzadas, supongo que yo también debía de hacerme la idea de que Emma Swan nunca regresaría con nosotros, o al menos como la Emma Swan que conocimos

Acabo mi intercambio de información con Gold minutos después, suspire frustrada antes de subirme a mi carro, la entrega del vial con la sangre de Emma serviría solo si estaba viva… ¿y si no lo estaba? ¿Si creaba la poción y nada ocurría?

Fruncí el ceño al estacionar mi mercedes frente a mi casa. ¿Qué hacia la sucia camioneta de los encantadores en mi lugar? Conté hasta 10 antes de bajarme y cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido.

-Son los padres de Emma, son los padres de Emma – me susurre camino a mi puerta, debía de recordarme que no podía matarlos por estar usurpando mi cocina, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que Marie ya había entrado en ella como dueña del lugar, no quería ni imaginar que encontraría adentro

-¡Regina llegaste!

-Es mi casa Robín, era obvio que vendría – gruñí en cuanto abrió la puerta haciendo espacio para que entrara – y claramente hay gente que no ha sido invitada

-Los invite yo – me susurro ayudándome a sacarme mi chaqueta – pensé que podríamos armar un grupo para comenzar con la búsqueda de Emma

-¿Y decidiste que mi salón era el mejor lugar para reunirnos? – apreté mis puños para no asesinar al sucio pirata sentado en mi sillón con sus piernas en alto sobre mi hermosa mesa de centro bebiendo mi sidra

Inspire profundamente cuando oí como se quebraba de seguro un plato en mi cocina y voltee a ver a mi pareja

-Robín… la próxima vez que tengas un maravilloso plan que incluya al pirata y a los encantadores, te pido que no sea mi casa el punto de encuentro – le susurre cerca para evitar ser oídos quienes habían volteado a verme en cuanto entre, de seguro esperando que explotara ante su presencia – no quiero que vuelvas a tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden en MI casa.

-Regina, amor yo…

Levante una mano para que callara y le lance un hechizo a Killian para arrebatarle la copa de la mano y dejarlo correctamente sentado, hice aparecer a Nieves a un lado de David y carraspee mi garganta para que me prestaran atención

-Les recuerdo que esta es mi casa, no la suya, así que por favor, limiten su estadía solo al salón e intenten comportarse como gente civilizada

Los mire con mi mejor mirada asesina a la que incluso nieves bajo la vista cual niña regañada

-Ya que mi novia ha dado su encantador discurso de bienvenida, creo que podemos a comenzar a dar ideas de cómo conseguir que Swan regrese y prepararnos para lo que se nos venga, es importante crear un plan para todas las posibles contingencias que tengamos mientras Emma sea el oscuro

Gire los ojos al gran discurso que había dado Robín, trate de no bufar cuando ingreso una pizarra al medio del salón y fue anotando cada una de las ideas que iban dando. Cada uno de ellos hizo gala de su estilo en ello, los Charming sugerían buscarla con diferentes medios mágicos, Hook proponía cada dos ideas torturar a Gold para que nos diera información y Robín solo proponía planes de resguardo para la gente del pueblo, casi como si este fuese a ser atacado mañana por una horda de orcos

-¿Regina, tu que opinas?

-A pesar que me duela decirlo, creo que lo que indica nieves es lo mas acertado – señale molesta al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de los encantadores - debemos primero confirmar si Emma esta en alguna parte de la ciudad o en el bosque

-Creo que un hechizo de localización nos vendría muy bien en este momento Regina

Gire los ojos al entusiasmo de Nieves y camine hacia el salón

-Necesito algo de Emma, algo personal

-Aquí hay un anillo – el pirata me extendió una baratija horrible – se lo regale hace unos días

-Dije personal idiota, no creo que esa porquería lo sea, si Emma no se interesó en el

Hook dio un paso en un gesto de ataque en cuanto rechace su idea, pensé en algo que la salvadora no trajera con ella aquella noche, pero que si entrara en la categoría de personal

-¿Un par de pantalones?

-¿Su gorro?

-¿Un llavero?

-¿Su ropa interior?

A la última pregunta, todos volteamos a Hook que se sonrojo ante lo indiscreto de su sugerencia, ignore como era regañado por los presentes y camine hacia la entrada de mi casa, abrí la puerta del vestidor y saque de ahí la chaqueta roja, la tome entre mis dedos y la lleve hasta mi nariz… inhale profundamente reconociendo su aroma, Chocolate y canela

Regrese a la realidad en cuanto escuche algo romperse en mi sala, bufe molesta y camine hacia allá, al parecer en mi ausencia Hook había estado husmeando entre los libros de mi sala

-¿Qué es lo que haces idiota?

-Pensé que nos había abandonado alteza – camino hacia mí arrancando la chaqueta en un movimiento brusco – seré yo quien guarde esto, Emma es mi novia y no veo necesidad de que usted lo conserve

-No es de mi interés el guardarlo – mentí quitándosela nuevamente, no contaba con devolvérsela, era el único recuerdo que tenia de la rubia y aun no estaba lista para separarme de ella – usare la chaqueta para crear el hechizo, pedazo de porquería, así que a menos que tengas capacidades mágicas que nadie sepa te voy a pedir que te apartes de mí camino y no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas

Camine con dignidad hasta la mesa del comedor, deje la chaqueta sobre esta y me concentre en ella, deje la magia fluir hasta la punta de mis dedos y pensé en Emma, en su olor, su risa, y su magia, el calor que desprendía en cada contacto que tuve con ella. Di una ligera sonrisa cuando admire la chaqueta flotar rodeada de una aura rosa

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar…

-¿Esperar que?

Voltee a ver a Hook que seguía con sus estúpidas preguntas, le envié una mirada asesina para que cerrara la boca y volví a ver la chaqueta que no se había movido aun de su lugar, había pasado un tiempo ya, ese pedazo de tela ya debía de haberse movido en busca de su dueña

-No se mueve… ¿que significa eso Regina?

Cerré los ojos ante la pregunta de nieves, por mucho que detestara a esa mujer por su irritante manera de ser, su pregunta venia con un tono de congoja sincero, de una madre desesperada que en el fondo sabía lo que significaba pero necesitaba una confirmación de ella

-Significa que la señorita Swan no se encuentra aquí… - suspire y trate de ser lo más sincera posible con Nieves – yo… lo siento

-¿Lo sientes?

La pregunta en forma de gruñido de Hook nos devolvió a todos del silencio tras mi respuesta, camino hasta la mesa tomando con su garfio la chaqueta quitándola del hechizo que había realizado

-¡Esto es tu culpa! – me acuso rápidamente apuntándome con su mano – ¿realmente quieres que crea que hiciste bien este hechizo para encontrar a Emma?

-Killiam…

-No Robín – le mando a callar con un gesto - tu llegaste después a Storybook, pero yo vi como esta mujer hizo todo para deshacerse de Emma, ella la odia. Estoy segura que fue la mas feliz cuando mi Emma desapareció, cuando se sacrificó por ella

-¡Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada! – le rebatí molesta, no iba a dejar que viniera a difamarme en mi propio hogar – yo no tengo problemas con la señorita Swan, nuestra enemistad quedo en el pasado

-Tu eres incapaz de perdona

Grandioso, ahora el príncipe encantador me atacaba.

\- A pesar de que Emma compartiese lastimosamente ADN con ustedes, hace muchos años superamos nuestros problemas - le replique a David molesta, camine hacia el y le enfrente sin bajarle la mirada – si la chaqueta no ha salido volando en busca de su dueña solo significa que la señorita Swan está fuera de Storybook, no sé si en la china, en otro reino o muerta

-¡REGINA!

-Lo siento Marie, pero ustedes merecen la verdad, no puedo endulzarles la respuesta para llenarlos de esperanza en vano – tome aire antes de continuar – no dudo de las capacidades de Emma, sin embargo poco sabemos del comportamiento del oscuro

-Pero Gold sabe

Apreté el puente de mi nariz ante el aporte de Robín, ahora es cuando saldrían con sus valientes ideas, cual de todas más inservibles y yo tendría que acompañarlos para evitar que se matasen

-Entonces debemos de preguntarle a el

-Y si no quiere hablar, lo obligare a hacerlo – amenazo Hook revisando de forma amenazante su garfio – ahora no es el oscuro, ya no puede negarnos nada

-Muy digno de ti Hook, amenazar a un anciano indefenso - ironice ante su ataque de valentía – ahora que no se puede defender lo enfrentaras… totalmente digno de un héroe, quizás si tienes suerte lo matas de un ataque al corazón

-¿Regina lo estas defendiendo? – Robín se había acercado a mí y tomado mi muñeca asombrado ante mi ataque a Hook y sus planes – ¿debo de recordarte todo lo que nos ha hecho ese hombre?

Tire de mi mano y di un paso hacia atrás, apreté los dientes ante el dolor que me había provocado y le mire molesta

-No necesito que me recuerden nada, soy perfectamente consciente de quien es Gold, sin embargo sigue siendo el abuelo de mi hijo y no voy a permitir que un grupo de matones vaya a torturarlo porque no tiene la respuesta que ustedes necesitan para calmar su conciencia

-¿Nuestra conciencia? – grito Hook

-Sí, sus conciencias – les mire molesta y con un gesto de magia abrí la puerta de mi casa para que se largaran – porque si bien la señorita Swan se sacrificó por mí, y fui yo quien estuve ahí tomando su mano hasta el último minuto, no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes haciendo algo para ayudarla y solo ahora reaccionan, ahora que no hay nada más que hacer

Les mantuve la mirada tras mis palabras, espere que se fueran retirando uno a uno hasta que solo robín quedo atrás esperando

-Tú también Robin

-Regina yo…

Se acercó y busco torpemente mi cintura, le mire aun molesta, una vez mas no me había defendido, no es como si realmente lo necesitase, pero fue inevitable comparar con Swan en ese momento, ella jamás hubiese permitido todo esto.

-Solo vete de mi casa, me ha quedado más que claro que hoy no te necesito

-¿Deseas que regrese en la noche?

-No lo se…

-Aquí estaré amada mía, siempre

Trate de ocultar la mueca que nació con sus palabras y el roce áspero de su barba contra mi mejilla cuando se despidió de mi

¿Cuándo comenzó a nacer esa aversión hacia Robín?

Camine hasta el mueble más cercano en busca de un vaso de sidra, había sido una larga tarde y aún quedaba por hacer. Deje que el alcohol quemara mi garganta antes de tomar rumbo hacia mi cuarto a paso lento, deje el vaso que me había acompañado en mi mueble y tome mi chaqueta, sentí el peso del vial que me había entregado Gold entre mis dedos y lo deje sobre mi cama.

Quizás era egoísta al no haber permitido a la pandilla de héroes supiera de esta posibilidad de búsqueda, pero ya estaba cansada de ellos y para realizar este hechizo necesitaba tranquilidad

-Muy bien Swan, ya que tu ridículo novio se llevó tu chaqueta cual bebe cargando una mantita tendré que recurrir al plan B

Tome mi joyero que descansaba en mi cuarto y abrí un compartimiento de la parte trasera, en él había una pequeña bolsa de genero de color rojo, la abrí con cuidado y extraje un pequeño anillo en forma de cisne.

Lo mire contra luz y aprecie el bello corte de diamante que lo adornaba sutilmente, había llegado a mis manos una noche de borrachera de Swan y me había pedido que se lo cuidara, ya que según sus palabras era la única herencia decente que quería entregarle algún día a Henry cuando encontrara la mujer de sus sueños

Suspire agotada y me traslade hasta mi cripta con los ingredientes, preparar el hechizo de localización tomaría al menos una hora y la noche ya había caído en la ciudad.

-Siempre encontré fascinante verte hacer hechizos

Gruñí molesta cuando sentí a Tink parecerse tras mi hombro a mirarme, al parecer mi cripta secreta había dejado de ser tan secreta como pensaba años atrás, esto me pasaba por juntarme con los encantadores y su sequito

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tink?

-¿Harás un hechizo de sangre para localizar a la salvadora?

-Para buscar a EMMA – le recalque, siempre odie ese estúpido mote que le habían colocado – así que ya puedes ir a contarle a todo el pueblo lo que estoy haciendo

-¿Por qué lo haría?

La inocencia de su pregunta me hizo entrecerrar los ojos en busca de su plan, sabía que no era casualidad que estuviera aquí, nadie sabía lo que iba a realizar y el que estuviera una de los sirvientes de Azul levantaba todas mis alarmas

-Azul no sabe que estoy aquí, si es lo que estás pensando

-¿Y simplemente debería de confiar en tu palabra? – levante mi ceja cauta – perdona mi escepticismo

Tink se movió nerviosa, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra, cual niño encontrado en plena travesura, así que detuve mis movimientos y le enfrente

-Solo quiero ayudar Regina… cuando fui tu hada, realmente lo arruine todo, pero ahora quiero estar ahí para ti

-¿Ayudar? Creí que tu trabajo había finalizado cuando Robín regreso y comenzamos a salir

-Si… con respecto a eso… puede que me hubiese equivocado un poco y yo, bueno quizás no…

Grite molesta cuando comprendí que no me había dicho toda la verdad, empuje con mi magia su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared más cercana y apreté su delgado cuello

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

Odiaba que jugaran conmigo, había demasiada gente que había intervenido en cada uno de mis caminos hacia la felicidad y descubrir nuevamente que algo había pasado estaba sacando la reina malvada que había en mí. Molesta la deje caer una vez que había tomado un color morado a falta de oxigeno

-Vete de mi bóveda Tink, vete antes que te haga realmente daño

-Yo lo siento Regina… solo quiero decir que estaré ahí para cuando quieras hablar conmigo, seré totalmente honesta

-Ya no me interesa tu honestidad – gruñí antes de envolverla en humo morado y hacerla desaparecer de mi vista

Arregle mi cabello, di un par de bocanadas de aire y regrese a la preparación una vez que estaba más tranquila, el verdadero truco para que la magia funcionara a la perfección era tener bajo control mis emociones

-Ahora la sangre y veremos que sucede – susurre una vez que vi el anillo levitar frente a mi cara, no había sido sencillo, la búsqueda entre mundos era una de las magias más difíciles, solo Gold había logrado dominarla a la perfección

Deje caer las gotas con cuidado y espere que se moviera, sonreí cuando lo vi tomar color y temperatura, al menos eso quería decir que el hechizo estaba bien realizado

-Vamos señorita Swan, no me haga rogar que aparezca

Suspire cuando el anillo comenzó a moverse, tome mi chaqueta y comencé a seguirlo a paso ligero, se movía a veces de forma errática y otras se detenía como si el rastro se perdiese en este mundo, tome toda la paciencia del mundo y seguí caminando cada vez internándome más y más en el bosque, cree una pequeña bola de fuego para iluminar el camino y no tropezar con alguna rama

-¿Dónde estás Emma?

Estire la mano una vez que el anillo se había quedado quieto frente a una muralla de piedra, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y fruncí el ceño dudosa, no recordaba haber aquel lugar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en este pueblo

Acerque aún más la luz y busque alguna entrada, esperaba profundamente que no fuese Emma aquella roca, si no sería algo difícil de explicar, aunque muy gracioso. No fue fácil, era una pequeña grieta oculta que me hizo realmente dudar si entraba en ese lugar una persona de pie, ignore la presión de mi estómago ante la idea de toparme con alguna alimaña y comencé a entrar de forma encorvada, tuve suerte ya que a los pocos pasos de andar la cueva se había formado y me permitió caminar más tranquila, ignore los ruidos de aquel lugar y comencé a buscar apenas iluminada con el hechizo en mi mano.

El lugar era húmedo y frio, un espacio ideal para un ser oscuro y verde, si es que era el caso de Emma, aunque realmente esperaba que no fuera el así. Camine un poco más hasta que lo vi, un pequeño bulto oscuro se formaba en el piso bajo las sombras de aquel lugar, fui cauta cuando me acerque a él, Gold me había instruido que no fuera ingenua en esta búsqueda, que Emma ya no era la mujer que nosotros conocíamos

-¿Emma, eres tú? – susurre calmada y segura

Me coloque a un lado del bulto y lo gire de lo supongo era un hombro

Fue tal impacto cuando la vi que di un paso hacia atrás y cubrí mi boca para no gritar

Era Emma

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el chap de hoy, espero que les gustase y me cuenten si creen q es Emma con escama o sin ella joajoajoa**_

 _ **Amor! ya sabes todo lo que pienso y siento… ahora solo queda reafirmar todo lo q vivimos… te quiero bb mio!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	4. El encuentro

_**Hollllaaaaa! Y aunque no lo crean no me he olvidado de este fic, solo se me ha hecho difícil escribir ultimmante por temas de trabajo principalmente**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capitulo**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **El Encuentro**

Atrape el grito con mi mano y tome una bocanada d aire asustada, a mis pies podía ver los cabellos que alguna vez fueron rubios d Swan, ahora una sombra los cubría oscureciéndolos, me arrodille a un lado de ella y comencé a girarla para verla mejor, sus ojos estaban cerrados e hinchados, el izquierdo estaba cubierto en sangre, como si la hubiesen golpeado hasta el cansancio, su nariz mostraba una clara fractura y sangre seca en ella.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Emma?

Busque su pulso con cuidado, donde la mirase veía en ella rastros de alguna lastimadura o un hueso en una posición extraña

Solté una bocanada d aire cuando comprobé que aun respiraba, débil pero su corazón aun latía

Pensé rápidamente que podía o no hacer, recurrir a la Magia para sanarla podría ser peligroso, desconocía quien la había lastimado y como, y por el nivel de cicatrización que tenían algunas sospechaba que donde sea q estuvo Swan el tiempo se movía más rápido que en Storybook

Respire profundo para tranquilizarme e invoque con fuerza la daga del oscuro a mis manos, la sostuve con fuerza y comencé a llamar a la salvadora

-Emma... - acaricie su rostro con cuidado, no quería hacerle más daño – reacciona…

Pase el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta al ver que no ofrecía reacción, estaba increíblemente asustada e impotente ante la idea que muriera en mis brazos

-Vamos Emma… necesito que me des una señal que me estas escuchando, de verdad necesito que abras los ojos

Seguí acariciando su rostro y llamándola con el pecho apretado, no solo por el hecho que nadie me creería si aparecía en el pueblo con Emma en estas condiciones, sino porque le había prometido a mi hijo que traería a la cabezona de su madre

Fueron minutos eternos para mí, la espera de verla abrir los ojos frente logro incluso que soltara un suspiro y una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro

-Emma...

-Regina...

-Me alegra verte viva Emma

Retire despacio los cabellos pegados en su frente, me hice fuerte para no mostrar sentimientos al ver más d cerca su rostro

-Definitivamente debo de estar soñando, en ningún universo Regina Mills se alegraría de verme viva.

-Veo que el sentido del humor no lo perdiste en el camino Swan

Le mantuve la mirada en aquel momento, su mano se había arrastrado con cuidado y se había posado sobre la mía con cuidado y temor, disfrute del contacto y del ligero calor que desprendía

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Negó con la cabeza con un gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa. Sabía que mentía, pero se lo deje pasar en ese momento

-Debes estar tranquila Swan, ya estás en casa y me asegurare que tengas la mejor atención médica posible - le apreté la mano en un gesto de apoyo - ya verás que en unos días estarás dándome lata en el Ayuntamiento y…

\- Regina...

Llamo mi atención tocando mi mejilla, paso el pulgar por ella y sonrió

\- Quiero que recuerdes tu promesa, necesito que la mantengas pase lo que pase

-De que hablas Swan, estas viva y sin escama - bromee tratando de relajar su mirada - dejando de lado las heridas yo te veo bien

-No fui fuerte alcaldesa… yo me rendí

-La Emma que conozco jamás se rendiría, y sea lo que sea que te ocurra yo te ayudare – le asegure en cuanto la vi cerrar los ojos, apreté su mano y aguante el dolor que sus uñas producían en mi piel

-Fue un regalo hermoso y cruel, el que me dieron

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Emma? – La sacudí al verla quedarse quieta – ¡Swan!

No alcance a gritar, todo fue muy rápido, los ojos de Emma se habían abierto con un color negro, la mano que minutos había estado acariciando mi mejilla se había dirigido a mu cuello en un agarre profundo y doloroso. Su cuerpo había ignorado cada una de sus heridas y se había incorporado para lanzarse sobre mí, mis manos buscaban bloquearla, al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle alcance a la Daga que había sido lanzado lejos tras el ataque de Emma. Luche con mis piernas para sacar el peso de su cuerpo, le bloquee un nuevo intento de ahorcarme y aseste mi puño contra su mandíbula, el golpe fue lo suficiente para quitármela de encima y arrastrarme hacia la daga. Logre tomarla y colocarla frente a mí a modo de escudo

-Detente en este momento – ordene con esfuerzo y adolorida – no te muevas

Recupere el aliento sin bajar la guardia, la observe con detenimiento, su mirada se había vuelto vacía, sus dientes apretados luchando por el hechizo de la daga la asemejaba a un animal salvaje y enjaulado a la espera del momento oportuno para atacar

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Emma Swan, o al menos lo que queda de ella – la sonrisa torcida que me dio me recordó a Gold en sus mejores momentos – a sus órdenes

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué frente usted está una versión mejorada de aquella rubia sacrificaba, una que no tiene miedo y está dispuesta a tomar lo que quiere

-No entiendo…

-Que la Emma que tu alguna vez conociste ya no existe – sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras – la salvadora está muerta

Apreté los dientes para no demostrar lo que había provocado en mí su anuncio y molesta la dormí con un movimiento de la mano

Respire agitadamente una vez que confirme que Emma estaba inconsciente, pase mi mano por mi cuello para calmar el dolor que había provocado el sheriff. Claramente no era ella misma, no me había reconocido y sólo había actuado cuando la daga la había obligado a retroceder bajo mi orden.

-No puedo llevarte a casa así... - hice un gesto ante lo ronca que sonaba mi voz y busque colocarme de pie.

Acomode mi cabello en busca de calma y con un sencillo hechizo ate sus manos y pies... debía de ser lo más precavida con Swan en ese momento, no tenía aun clara a lo que m enfrentaba. Apreté contra mi pecho la daga, y me acerque al inconsciente sheriff para trasladarnos a mi mausoleo, este era el mejor lugar que se me ocurría para esconder a alguien en este momento.

Traslade a Emma al sillón mala cercano, por mucho que hubiese intentado asesinarme minutos antes, seguía estando herida.

Camine hacia la entrada de aquel lugar y comencé a sellarlo con todos los hechizo que me sabía, debía de asegurarme que nadie pudiese entrar o salir más que yo, que no hubiese lazo de sangre incluso que hiciese la diferencia, de Zelena había aprendido eso.

Pensé rápido mi siguiente movimiento, la noche ya había caído y de seguro Henry ya estaba en la mansión esperándome con robín.

-Lo siento Emma

Susurre mi disculpa antes de trasladarla con algunos cojines a la pared más cercana y firme de aquel lugar, hice aparecer un par de cadenas que reemplazaron las cuerdas que la ataban y construí una pequeña celda a su alrededor. Mientras no estuviera segura que Emma Swan estaba de vuelta del todo, no iba a dejarla libre a riesgo que le hiciera daño a alguien, ella jamás se lo perdonaría

\- Llegas tarde

Levante mi ceja e ignore el recibimiento de mi novio, acomode el cuello de mi chaqueta para cubrir los moratones que se estaban formando en mi garganta y lo enfrente

-No sabía que tenía toque de queda en mi propia casa

-No, pero te estuve llamando y no me contestaste

-Estuve ocupada

Hice un gesto con la mano y camine hacia la biblioteca en busca de mi hijo, sonreí cuando lo vi frunciendo el ceño mientras estudiaba

-Buenas noches, Henry

-Hola mamá

Me saludó caminado hacia mí, abrió sus brazos y se apretó contra mí, disfrute del calor de mi hijo y dejé un suave beso en su frente

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, me daré un baño antes

-No hay problema, yo seguiré con mi investigación

\- Creí que realizabas tarea

\- Estoy buscando sobre el oscuro y los posibles lugares donde podría haber ido a parar Emma

-Henry…

Vi a mi hijo levantar sus ojos ilusionados de su investigación, sabía que merecía la verdad, pero no fui capaz, la mujer que se encontraba amarrada e inconsciente en mi mausoleo no era su madre, y yo le había prometido que se la traería

\- Descansa un poco hijo, hay mucha gente buscando a la señorita Swan y no quiero que descuides tus estudios

-No lo haré mamá, lo prometo

Le devolví la sonrisa y me voltee para caminar a mi cuarto, ignore la presencia de robo a mi espalda, con todo lo que había ocurrido no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con el controlador de mi novio

-¿Dónde estuviste en la tarde? – pregunto una vez que cerré las puertas de la biblioteca y camine hacia mi cuarto – Pase por la alcaldía y no estabas ahí

-No estuve ahí… Salí a dar una vuelta

-Regina…

Tomo mi brazo y me giro a lo enfrentara, su mirada recorrió mi rostro y se detuvo en mi cuello, trague saliva nerviosa mientras pensaba como justificar las marcas

-¿Hay algo que deba de saber? – pregunto acariciando mi cuello y rozando con su pulgar el borde de mi mandíbula – porque me encantaría saber dónde estuvo mi novia en la tarde hoy y por qué trae marcas como si se la hubiesen follado de forma salvaje

-Robín…

-Yo soy un hombre paciente Regina, pero no imbécil – me apretó contra el con fuerza y gemí de dolor al sentir sus manos sobre mi magullado cuerpo – no te confundas amor, yo no soy como aquellos idiotas que solías tirarte en tus tiempos de Reina Malvada

Aquello fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de mi paciencia, no solo había intentado manipularme en la mañana para que dejara mi búsqueda de Emma, no me había defendido frente a los ataque de los encantadores, sino que además ahora tenía la moral para acusarme de que lo engañaba. Enojada y frustrada lo empuje hasta el final de la escalera con un golpe de magia, ignore su grito de pánico al verse empujado

El ruido había atraído a mi hijo quien corrió a saber que estaba ocurriendo

-Henry, abre la puerta de la entrada – le pedí sin moverme de la escalera

Espere que se marchara a hacer lo que le había pedido y le envié una mirada de odio al que se supone que era el hombre que me amaba

-Creo que es hora de que te marches de mi casa Robín – ordene levantando mi mano – no tienes nada que hacer aquí esta noche

-Regina…

-Y para tu información, las marcas de mi cuello son producto de un accidente que sufrí en el bosque el día de hoy – acomode mi blusa para volver a taparlas – y el día que desee acostarme con alguien más, me asegurare de haber terminado contigo primero

El tono de mis palabras fueron lo suficiente fuertes para que tomases sus cosas y se marchara, no levanto la vista ni se despidió de Henry que lo esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa mal disimulada

-Pide algo para comer hoy cariño, no me siento con fuerzas para cocinar

-Pediré Pizza – apuro su respuesta antes de correr al teléfono - ¿quieres alguna en especial? Yo pediré con extra queso como le gusta a Emma

-Con esa está bien cariño… creo que yo me iré directo a dormir

-No hay problema mamá, yo cerrare la casa, Emma me enseño como

-Gracias cariño

Me despedí de él rápidamente y camine hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y conjure un hechizo de protección alrededor de mis terrenos, puede que Emma le enseñase a cerrar la casa con alarmas, pero una defensa mágica nunca estaba de más.

Me encerré en el baño, apoye mi espalda en la puerta y observe mi reflejo cansado, camine hacia el espejo y fui desnudándome en el proceso, dejé a la vista cada una de las marcas que iban apareciendo sobre mi piel tras la pelea con Emma y chasque la lengua cuando no logre borrarlas con magia

Moví mi cuello cansada y tome la decisión de abusar de la magia aquella noche, con un rápido movimiento de manos hice girar un par de hechizos a mí alrededor. Las luce bajaron su intensidad, la tina se llenó de agua caliente en su punto justo, las velas flotaban a mi alrededor y la ropa había desaparecido de mi cuerpo.

-creo que desde que sean entró a mi vida el número de baños relajante que he tenido que darme a aumentado considerablemente - murmure pensando en Emma, no podía evitarlo.

Ingresé al agua con cuidado, dejé que el agua caliente ardiera al contacto con mis magulladuras y me deslice hasta que la espuma cubrió mi pecho.

Flexione un poco mis rodillas y tome la copa de sidra helada que me estaba esperando, disfrute del ardor y roge que llegara el día en que tuviese solo una semana lejos de villanos, magia y carreras de vida o muerte

Mantuve la vista en el líquido, moví mi muñeca y busque dejar mi mente en blanco bajo el suave movimiento hipnotizaste

Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás y solo cerré mis ojos uno momentos, quería solo descansar la vista

Fruncí el ceño cuando a través de mis parpados note una luz intensa, asustada abrí los ojos de golpe y ya no estaba en mi baño descansado. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor, reconocí las calles de Storybook y a lo lejos vi a Emma Swan caminando hacia mí,

-vaya...

-¿qué es este lugar?

-la playa de Storybook

Gire los ojos a lo obvio y apure el paso para alcanzarla. Di un vistazo rápido al lugar, efectivamente era la playa, sin embargo no se veía gente a su alrededor, ni autos transitando

-¿Esto está en mi cabeza?

Emma sonrió y negó antes de tomar asiento en la banca que daba con vista al mar. Camine en silencio hacia donde estaba ella, su aspecto era el mismo que tenía cuando llegó al pueblo con Henry, su chaqueta roja, aquel gorro que cubría su cabeza y dejaba libre sus rizos rubios... definitivamente había cambiado con el paso del tiempo

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Digamos que este es mi lugar para estar bien, ya sabes, ser yo, o al menos lo que queda de mí

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-no lo sé... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?

-sólo un día

\- vaya...

Tome asiento a su lado y eleve mis cejas sorprendida al ver que había extendido un vaso de café frente a mí

-el tiempo es más lento supongo en este lado - recibí el vaso y la vi tomar uno propio y llevárselo a la boca - uno debe d aprender ciertos trucos aquí para no morir d aburrimiento

Saboree mi café y disfrute lo real que se sentía, la verdad es que con toda la agitación que había tenido el día de hoy, el silencio era bien recibido

-¿cómo están mis padres?

La pregunta me tomó de sorpresa, no había volteado a verme

-tristes, están haciendo de todo para encontrarte

-¿Lo estás ayudando?

\- dentro de lo que puedo - preferí no decir la verdad del todo en aquel momento - sabes que me es difícil aún estar con tu familia

-supongo que varios te culparon... ¿les dijiste el por qué lo hice?

-No

-gracias... la verdad es que no quisiera seguir decepcionándolos más

-¿crees que se decepcionarán al saber tus motivos? – le pregunte molesta, Emma no parecía ser la clase de chica que se afecta por la opinión del resto

Gire mi cuerpo para verla, ella seguía sin verme, y su escasa expresión sólo miraba hacia el infinito

-su hija se enamoró de la mujer que les ha quitado todo... ni siquiera alcanzó a imaginar el grado de decepción que podría darles si se enteran

-tus padres abogan por el amor verdadero Swan, ellos serían incapaz de...

-pero esto no es amor verdadero Regina

Su interrupción detuvo mi argumento, no esperaba eso

-tu amas a robín, así como él te ama a ti... el que yo te amé no va a cambiar ese designio mágico que tuviste años atrás con tinker - volteo verme y me sonrió tan sinceramente que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

Devolví la vista al mar y pensé en lo que me decía, yo estaba en teoría con Robín, independiente de la pelea que habíamos tenido hoy, los polvos mágicos lanzados por Tinker lo habían señalado como el amor verdadero de mi historia

-no permitas que me encuentren Regina, si aparezco en Storybook y tú me encuentras acaba conmigo

-¿Que? Pero Emma yo...

Detuve mis palabras en cuanto tomo mis manos y me miro seriamente, yo ya la había encontrado, ella no lo sabía… ni ella ni nadie al parecer. Supongo que el silencio debería de ser mi mejor aliado en este sueño

-las cosas son complicadas aquí Regina, y yo no fui tan fuerte como podrías creer

-No podría hacerte daño Swan, solo déjame arreglar las cosas

-Hay cosas que son imposibles de reparar Regina… yo m rendí y la oscuridad tomo forma

-Pero tú estás aquí, conmigo, te veo…

-Y aquí me quedare… tengo paz, tengo mi chocolate caliente

Me levante molesta, me cruce de brazos y le grite molesta

-¿Solo eso quieres? ¿Qué hay de tu hijo que llora tu partida? ¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia? – Le apunte con el dedo más molesta aun – ósea quieres que te asesine, que cargue con el peso de tu muerte y todos seguimos con nuestra vida como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡No sería tu primer asesinato!

Apreté los labios a su ataque y salí de aquel lugar, no sabía como pero solo quería alejarme de ella, tanto como pudiese

-¡Regina!

-Apártate Swan – lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y rogué despertar, no quería estar en este lugar, fuese el que fuese

Me agite en cuanto sentí los brazos de Emma envolviéndome, trate de apartarla y no escuchar sus disculpas susurradas, trate de ignorar las lágrimas que se deslizaban de su rostro y solo me quede ahí, envuelta en el calor más real que había sentido en años

-Lo siento Regina… solo estoy asustada de lo que pueda pasar

-¿Qué es lo que puede pasar Emma? ¿Qué es tan terrible, que me pides que te asesine?

-Que sea yo quien lo haga primero…

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme algún review con sus opiniones**_

 _ **Amor! "Solo paso a decirte que te amo.. que te extraño y que eres mi locura y mi cordura..." el mejor PM de la vida bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	5. Sueños

_**Ehh.. se que debería de avergonzarme de subir este chap después de tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que la falta de tiempo no había podido escribir nada decente**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este chap y gracias a quienes aun preguntan cuando actualizare**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sueños**

Muchos años atrás, en mis intentos de escapar de mi matrimonio con el Rey Leopoldo, lo hice a través de un rio que cruzaba el reino blanco, era un rio con una fuerte corriente y grandes rocas que sobresalían

No me importo una vez que me encontré de frente a él, me baje de rocinante ya que se había rehusado a cruzar y tome valentía para meterme al agua. Recuerdo que estaba helada, muy helada, el peso de mí vestido hacia cada paso más difícil y la corriente me empujaba cada vez más fuerte.

Recuerdo que me daba ánimos, me susurraba que fuera fuerte, que esta era mi oportunidad de escapar del matrimonio que odiaba y que una vez que llegara al otro lado podría buscar a mi amor verdadero, aquel que Tinker había señalado y que mi cobardía había hecho que me alejara

Empuje con fuerzas y cuando el borde se veía cada vez más cerca perdí el equilibrio y caí, fui arrastrada por la fuerza del rio mucho metros, el agua entraba en mi boca con cada intento de respirar, mi cuerpo era azotado por las rocas y palos que en ese lugar abundaba. Sé que en algún momento deje de luchar, no sé si fue cuando mis brazos ya no me respondían o cuando quede hundida en el agua y el silencio me llenaba... Sé que cerré los ojos y pensé que al menos mi muerte me traería paz y podría unirme a Daniel.

Mis deseos no pudieron ser cumplidos, mi cuerpo fue arrancado del agua por una fuerza de Magia oscura y en un parpadear de ojos me encontré tirada a los pies de Rumple

No fue este el caso, el ahogo que me invadió cuando me vi sumergida en mi bañera fue, me encontré moviendo los brazos desesperada y abriendo los ojos de golpe para dar de frente con el cerámico de mi propio baño. Sacudí el agua de mis ojos y busque respuestas a mí alrededor, la copa de vino que me había acompañado se encontraba destrozada, el líquido manchaba mi blanco piso.

Me costó entender por unos minutos que era lo que había ocurrido, la sensación de haber estado con Emma, haber podido hablar con ella y recordar cada una de sus palabras formó un nudo en mi estómago.

El escalofrió que me recorrió me trajo de regreso, el agua ya había perdido su temperatura, hice un movimiento con mi mano para limpiar el desastre que había quedado y camine hacia mi cuarto desnuda, no me importo el agua que cayó desde mi cuerpo en lo que caminaba hacia el ventanal de mi cuarto. Apreté los labios al darme cuenta que el tiempo entre el mundo de mis sueños y la realidad era diferente, cuando había ingresado a la bañera no era ni media noche y ahora podía sentir los primeros rayos de un nuevo día sobre mi piel.

Aprecie el calor que se esparcía sobre mi piel con el nuevo amanecer y pensé lo que había ocurrido, estaba segura que no había sido producto de mi inconsciente, de alguna manera en mis sueños había logrado conectar con lo que quedaba de Swan, una parte más cobarde claramente, una parte que no tenía intención alguna de volver a Storybook. Pase mis manos por mi cara para espantar el sueño que se había acumulado en mi estas últimas noches, debía de ser fuerte, tenía reunión en el ayuntamiento, de seguro más tarde vendrían los encantadores y el capitán delineador a pedir mi ayuda nuevamente en su búsqueda de Swan y yo aún debía de pensar como ir hasta mi mausoleo sin levantar sospechas para ir a ver como estaba Emma.

-Vamos Regina, hemos pasado por cosas peores – me susurre antes de ir a buscar mi ropa y maquillaje, debía de prepararme para todo lo que se avecinaba en mi este día.

Aquella mañana fue silenciosa, baje ya vestida para mi puesto de alcaldesa, mi maquillaje había hecho maravillas tapando mis ojeras y me había puesto manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno de Henry.

Su llegada hasta la mesa del desayuno fue en silencio, se notaba que la ausencia de su madre le estaba afectando y más aún la desesperanza al no tener novedades de ella

-Anoche me llamo la abuela llorando, dijo que no había encontrado a mamá en ninguna parte y que probablemente estuviese muerta

Apreté los dientes molesta para no maldecir e insultar a Nieves en ese mismo momento, odie la falta de criterio al llamar a mi hijo para soltarle eso, Henry solo era un niño.

\- escúchame bien Henry - le pedí para que me mirara los ojos - yo no he detenido mi búsqueda de la señorita Swan, yo personalmente la estoy buscando, no solo porque tú me lo has pedido, si no porque ella es mi amiga también.

.¿De verdad?

-De verdad Henry

-Pero l abuela...

-Tu abuela es...

Una idiota, llorona, inútil, alguien que aun lograba despertar mi lado asesino...

-... una exagerada - preferí contestar, el resto lo pensé, pero no lo dije

-Extraño a mamá

Le abrace con fuerza para consolar a mi hijo. Él era un hombrecito de fe, y la idiota de nieves había hecho que se tambaleara

-Yo también extraño al sheriff, hijo - limpie sus lágrimas - pero quiero que estés tranquilo, yo no me he rendido y mientras eso no ocurra, debemos de seguir creyendo que encontraremos un final feliz para todos, y eso incluye a la señorita Swan

Intente distraer a Henry el resto del desayuno, odiaba verlo así, más aún si la culpa era de nieves. Conversamos de su escuela, de la alcaldía e incluso a mí pesar de las posibles formas de traer a Emma de vuelta, no me gustaba mentirle, pero mientras no supiera el Real estado del sheriff no diría nada a nadie.

Me despedí de Henry siendo particularmente afectuosa con él, a pesar de que casi tenía mi altura, no hizo ningún gesto de incomodidad.

Basto que la puerta de la mansión se cerrara con su marcha cuando pude dejar salir todos mis sentimientos, ignoré los vasos que se reventaron en mi caminar hacia mi cuarto y me paré frente a mi ropa, busqué un conjunto que resaltará mis curvas y se asemejara a aquellos vestidos que usé años atrás en el bosque encantado, tenía una reunión a las 11 con el consejo, pero antes debía de hacerle una visita a mi querida hijastra.

Le ordené a mi secretaria que no dejara que nadie me molestara, que tenía trabajo que hacer. Después de una agitada visita con nieves, en donde la amenace directamente de que si volvía a llamar a mi hijo en un ataque de histerismo le arrancaría el corazón sin asco, no me importó en lo absoluto su rostro de miedo al verme actuar como en mis mejores tiempos, la verdad es que la única razón por la que solía tolerar a los encantadores era por Emma.

Cerré con llave mi puerta y me traslade en una nube de humo a mi mausoleo.

No quería levantar rumores de mi visitas a aquel lugar, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es que alguien anduviera husmeando.

Me saqué mi chaqueta y guantes, tomé la bolsa que había traído y me dirigí hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Swan.

Me sorprendí al ver que no se había movido desde que la había dejado ahí, su cuerpo aún descansaba sobre el simple colchón en posición fetal

-Swan?...

Nerviosa desbloquee la celda y me acerque a ella, me senté a su lado y retiré sus cabellos de su rostro para poder verla.

-¿Emma? - pase mis dedos por su frente de forma delicada, las heridas de su rostro habían dejado de sangrar, pero la sangre seca daba un aspecto terrorífico en ella

Confirme que solo estuviese inconsciente aun y abrí la bolsa que traía, saque algunas gasas y comencé a limpiar su rostro, apretaba los labios con cada herida que fui limpiando, aplique una pomada en una quemadura que sobresalía en su pómulo izquierdo con todo el cuidado que pude, admito que estaba sorprendida, según lo que sabía el oscuro no podía ser herido, mucho menos al nivel en que había encontrado a Emma.

Una vez que su rostro quedó libre de sangre seca y pude verificar que las heridas no presentaban infección, busqué recostarla sobre la cama con delicadeza y con magia eliminar los harapos que traía.

Respire hondo y seguí con mi misión, la limpie y cure con cuidado tanto como su escasa movilidad me lo permitió, no quería despertarla aun, después de su ataque y la advertencia que me había dado en mis sueños

Deslice mi mano por su abdomen y me quede observando las marcas que tenía ahí, parecía como si pequeñas uñas hubiesen desgarrado parte de su piel.

Me distraje solo un segundo viendo con atención cuando sentí a Swan empujándome hasta hacerme caer del catre donde hasta hace poco estaba ella. Sus manos nuevamente se habían dirigido hasta mi cuello, se colocó sobre mí, sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera no me importo si le provocaba algún daño, la golpee y rasguñe para que no cumpliera con su objetivo. Buscaba asfixiarme y yo luchaba contra ella

-Emm..aaaa

Busque encontrar su mirada, que me reconociera y detuviera su ataque, pero no lo logre, sus ojos eran de un color negro sin vida, no había rastro de la salvadora en ese cuerpo, el oscuro había tomado posesión de si cuerpo sin duda.

-Tengo que matarte, es la única forma

Golpe su costado derecho con mi rodilla, aprovechando que sabía dónde tenía más herido, y logre desestabilizarla lo suficiente como para poder girarnos y quedar yo sobre ella. Aprisione con mis manos sus muñecas y la inmovilice bajo mi peso hasta que dejo de moverse

-No quiero hacerte daño Swan, pero si sigues intentando asesinarme me veré en la obligación de usar la daga contigo

-La reina Malvada se ha vuelto demasiado blanda con el paso del tiempo al parecer…

Su voz era fría, carente de emoción y sabía que quería hacerme enojar

Apreté los labios molesta, invoque la daga y me acerque a ella apretando la afilada arma contra su cuello

-No confundas las cosas, soy consciente que "eres" y no me temblara la mano en hacer todo lo necesario para detenerte si no te comportas, no me importara el cuerpo que estas usando en este momento.

Mantuvimos la mirada por unos segundos hasta que me incorpore nuevamente, mantuve mi peso sobre sus caderas e ignore la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos

-Desde este instante no podrás hacerme daño – ordene apretando la daga - seguirás mis órdenes oscuro

-¿No era acaso este sueño? ¿Tener al ser más poderoso del mundo mágico bajo tuyo?

Ignore el tono sugestivo que utilizo y el sutil movimiento de su cadera contra mi entrepierna que acompaño con el desliz de sus manos por mis muslos

-Detente

-Ordénamelo

Mi respuesta no alcanzo a llegar tras su provocación, la rubia se incorporó de golpe y me beso. No fue acto de amor, sus labios tomaron posesión de mi boca de forma brusca y violenta, intente retirarme pero ella me apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Cuando su lengua se introdujo de golpe dentro de mi boca la mordí con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico en mis labios, pero aun así no fue suficiente, sus movimientos e intensidad me vencieron y termine respondiéndole el beso, hacía años que no tenía un beso de esta forma, rudo, pasional… en el que pudiese actuar y provocar dolor sin miedo

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, solo sé que me detuve cuando sus manos pasaron de acariciar mis muslos a tratar de hacerlos sangrar con sus uñas

Le detuve con fuerza y le lance una mirada de advertencia ante su ataque

-Te ordene que no me hicieras daño

-Tus gemidos me confundieron, pensé que disfrutabas… diría que incluso más de lo que quisieras admitir majestad

Sus palabras que buscaban seguir provocándome las ignore, me coloque de pie y tomando la daga cual escudo salí de la jaula

-En la bolsa hay comida y agua, vendré mañana a verte

-Eso espero majestad – acaricio la sangre que escapaba de su boca con su dedo índice y lo succiono en un gesto obsceno sin dejar de verme

Debía de salir de ahí con urgencia

El viaje hasta mi la mansión se hizo demasiado corto, me baje de mi mercedes con las piernas temblorosas aun, la carrera desde mi mausoleo hasta el auto tras el beso que había tenido con Swan aún me tenía más afectada, incluso más de lo que me gustaría admitir a mí misma.

Me pare saque un espejo de bolsillo y di un rápido vistazo a mi labial y corregí cualquier imperfección que hubiese traído el ataque de Swan

-¿Pretendes quedarte mucho tiempo fuera?

Cerré asustada el espejo y lo escondí con rapidez, cual niña atrapada en plena travesura

Le devolví la sonrisa y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, deje descansar mis manos sobre sus hombros y borre toda la culpa en cuanto sus manos me atraparon y me empujaron hacia él buscando más contacto

\- te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por mis acusaciones el día de ayer Regina, fui un completo idiota.

Su disculpa apretó mi pecho de forma dolorosa, ayer enojada porque me había acusado de engañarlo lo había expulsado de mi casa y hoy que me ofrecía disculpas yo venía de haber besado a Swan, ni siquiera podía defenderme y convencerme que me había tomado por sorpresa, o que simplemente me aparte en seguida... no podía, yo le había contestado sin ninguna vergüenza alguna

\- no me pidas disculpas amor, estos días han sido particularmente difíciles para todos - suspire y acaricie su rostro, no sé si para consolarlo a él o borrar mi culpa - ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Me sonrió con misterio y sin responder a mi pregunta me jalo hacia el comedor

\- esta noche serás tú la atendida amor - me susurro de forma caballerosa al oído

Me sorprendí cuando corrió la silla para que tomara asiento en la mesa y solo admirara como colocaba la comida y rellenaba mi copa de vino

-¿Y Henry?

-Hable con el hoy, le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento y le pedí que nos dejara cenar hoy solo a nosotros - explico rápidamente al verme en plan de madre osa- dijo que se quedaría en casa de August esta noche.

Asentí con la cabeza ante su explicación y le di un trago a mi copa. Continúe comiendo en silencio mientras Robín monopolizaba la conversación, narro los avances en la búsqueda de Emma con los encantadores y Hook. Desconozco en que momento su voz se trasformó en un susurro lejano, mis ojos se habían concentrado en un punto fijo de sus labios, en el movimiento de estos, como la barba que siempre traía y odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue de forma inconsciente pero acabe comparándolo con los labios de Swan, en la suavidad de estos y como me habían logrado excitar

-¿Me estas escuchando?

Regrese a la realidad cuanto Robín tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención. Me sonroje furiosa al ver hacia donde se habían ido mis pensamientos, maldita sea Swan

-levántate - ordene dejando mi copa en un frio golpe sobre la mesa antes de colocarme de pie molesta

-¿Regina que...?

Cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros y lo bese furiosa, tome su cabello y lo tire, disfrute en cuanto reacciono y tiro de mí de forma apasionada hasta lograr levantarme

-amor, que...

Le calle cuando m volvió a hablar con otro beso

-no hables Robín, solo bésame

Ordene a mi cuerpo que dejara la mente en blanco, que no pensara si hacia esto para borrar la culpa que tenía y por sobre todo a no comparar los besos que me daba mi novio con los que había compartido con Swan

-arriba

Asintió a mi orden y tomando de mis muslos y me llevó hasta mi cuarto sin dejar de besarme.

Comencé a deshacerme de mi ropa y la de el a cada paso que nos acercábamos a mi cama, toque su pecho firme y a mi cabeza llegó el recuerdo de lo suave que había sido tocar a Emma y de lo bien que se había sentido bajo mis dedos

\- te extrañaba mi reina

Apreté los labios cuando lo sentí raspar con su barba el inicio de mis pechos, me esforcé y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el placer que estaba tratando de producirme, había pasado ya un tiempo de la última vez que habíamos tenido sexo, quizás me estaba oxidando

Lo sentí deslizarse hasta el borde de mi falda buscando el cierre para bajarla. Levante la vista para admirar como su boca bajaba hasta mi ropa interior y tiraba de ella en un gesto que de seguro esperaba que fuera erótico y lo único que lo logro fue que lanzara la cabeza hacia mis almohadas y cerrara mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme y sentir placer... solo debía dejar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

 _Antes incluso de abrir los ojos sentí su aroma, aquel olor a canela que desprendía cada mañana que la encontraba en la cafetería de la abuelita era un aroma que siempre relacionaría con ella. Abrí los ojos y frente a mí se encontraba Swan, su gesto de sorpresa y tímida sonrisa me dijo que ella me esperaba de alguna manera_

 _-volviste_

 _-la verdad es q no es algo que maneja a mi antojo señorita Swan - trate de mostrarme seria ante ella, mi cabeza estaba aún plagada de imágenes de ella semi desnuda y herida en mi mausoleo_

 _Camine hacia ella con calma al ver que no tenía intención de acercarse a mí. Su vista se había volteado nerviosa hacia mi mansión, mi calle la había reconocido a los pocos segundos de haber mirado a mí alrededor_

 _-no pensé que volvería a verte_

 _-al parecer no tenemos opción sheriff - llegue a su lado y me pare observando el mismo punto q ella - Emma..._

 _-no voy a volver Regina, no lo deseo_

 _-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te retiene en este lugar? o acaso debo de recordarte que en Storybook te espera tu hijo y tus padre ¿Acaso no te importan ellos?_

 _-¿me esperas tu acaso?_

 _Finalmente había volteado a verme, su mirada se veía de alguna manera vacía, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que siempre tenía_

 _-ya te dije Regina, no quiero volver_

 _-¿y pretendes quedarte en este lugar de fantasía toda la vida?_

 _-¡Sí! Aquí tengo la maldita oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien_

 _-nada d esto es real, lo que sea que creas que estas cambiando no es real Emma_

 _Gruñí molesta cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de ponerme atención, aguante mis ganas de abofetearla para que reaccionara y mire su auto estacionar frente a mi casa._

 _Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a Henry en el escarabajo junto ella, hablando_

 _-estaba tratando de convencerme que los cuentos de hadas eran reales, que su madre adoptiva era la bruja malvada y yo la salvadora_

 _Hice una mueca buscando ocultar el dolor ante el recuerdo de esa noche, la angustia de aquella mañana al no encontrar a Henry en su cuarto y su escueta carta diciendo que iría a buscar a su verdadera madre._

 _Deje que el silencio hiciera su parte entre nosotras, admire al detalle aquel recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro, como fulminaba con la mirada a Emma tras el frío saludo de mi hijo._

 _-¿por qué me invitaste a pasar?_

 _La pregunta de Emma me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el haber visto todo ello y a Graham había causado más dolor del que pensé_

 _-la primera vez que nos vimos se rompió un hechizo - regrese la vista a la mansión y observe nuestras siluetas pasear x mi escritorio - yo sabía quién eras y lo que implicaba tu llegada a mi ciudad._

 _-¿cómo...?_

 _-cuando adopte a Henry, Gold me dijo quién era su madre y lo que significabas..._

 _-y sin embargo te quedaste con él, sabiendo el riesgo_

 _-pensé en devolverlo... Pero no fui capaz, mi bebe no tenía la culpa, así que ese mismo día tome un poción para olvidar mis miedos y el hecho que era el hijo de la salvadora_

 _-y cuando creo que no hay manera que pueda enamorarme más de ti, me entero de algo nuevo de ti_

 _-Emma... - voltee a verla para enfrentar su confesión tan directa, me molesto q no respondiese a mi llamado y solo sonriese en dirección a mi puerta. Le seguí cuando la vi caminar hacia nosotras, lo suficiente para verme despidiendo a Swan y preguntarle si se quedaría o se marcharía_

 _-... De hecho me preguntaba si gustaría almorzar mañana... Usted y Henry obviamente_

 _Abrí los ojos ante el claro giro de ese recuerdo, eso nunca había pasado, estaba bastante segura de ello_

 _-Señorita Emma, la adopción fue cerrada, no se aun como hizo Henry para poder dar con usted o como hizo para llegar a Boston, eso es algo que hablare con el mas tarde, pero toda esta situación no le da ningún derecho de_

 _-No quiero reclamar ningún derecho, le aseguro_

 _La interrupción que hizo Emma de esta fantasía me sorprendió, la verdad es que uno de mis mayores miedos de aquella noche fue que la rubia quisiera solicitar los derechos a los que había renunciado cuando entrego Henry, sabía que mi hijo la iba a preferir a ella, siempre preferían a todos por sobre mí, ¿por qué Henry no hubiese sido diferente?_

 _-Siempre imagine que si hubiese sido más delicada contigo y menos prepotente o invasora en la vida que ya tenías con Henry, me hubieses odiado menos..._

 _-Tu llegada a la ciudad era inevitable Emma - regrese l vista a la Sheriff que no dejaba de mirar el intercambio de nuestras "dobles"_

 _-Quizás, pero eso no disculpa la forma que actué en aquel momento, mis malas experiencias en diferentes casa de acogidas, hizo que le creyera a un niño de 11 años en lugar de mirar de forma objetiva toda la situación_

 _-Henry, tenía razón Emma, yo era la reina malvada, y tus padres..._

 _-Eras Regina Mills - la observe tomar mi mano, bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos... que diferencia tan grande y compleja había entre esta Emma y la Emma oscura con la que se encontraba encerrada en mi mausoleo_

 _-Eras la mujer que había adoptado a mi hijo, que lo amaba como propio, que le había dado valores, un hogar, educación y por sobre todas las cosas, un amor incondicional... tu aquella noche, no eras una mujer fría y odiosa - sonreí a la apreciación que me dio - si no que eras una madre protegiendo a su hijo de la mujer que lo abandono hacía ya 11 años atrás_

 _-Emma_

 _-Debí de ser más valiente Regina, quizás mi destino era romper la maldición, pero debí de hacer las cosas de otra forma, quizás así yo..._

 _-Son demasiados quizás de una situación que sucedió años atrás Emma_

 _Mi pecho se calentó bajo sus palabras, no podía negarlo, ver cómo me veía en aquel momento ante esa situación tan particular que dio inicio a nuestra "relación"_

 _-Quizás si hubiese sido mejor persona, me amarías a mí y no a Robín_

 _ **Si es que alguien me lee aun, agradezco sus opiniones! Espero que les gustase este capitulo**_

 _ **Amor… aun no lo acepto XD**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
